U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,694 B2 discloses a conventional slide rail assembly applicable to the chassis of a server and to a rack whose left and right sides are each provided with a pair of posts. Take one of the two pairs of posts for example. The pair of posts are spaced apart by a predetermined distance depending on the depth of the rack. The slide rail assembly is mounted between the pair of posts and includes a first rail, a second rail, a third rail, a front bracket, and a rear bracket. The first rail has a front end and a rear end. The second rail is movably connected to the first rail. The third rail is movably connected to the second rail. The front bracket is fixedly connected to the front end of the first rail, and the rear bracket is fixedly connected to the rear end of the first rail. The slide rail assembly is mounted to the pair of posts via the front bracket and the rear bracket respectively. The disclosure of the foregoing patent is incorporated herein by reference.
While the aforesaid slide rail assembly is applicable to the chassis of a conventional server, the current trend of server development is toward high-density servers and has given rise to the emergence of chassis different from the conventional ones, such as T-shaped chassis. It is therefore imperative to design slide rail assemblies which can work with such server chassis and feature an increase in the maximum displacement of rails.